I'm Not Leaving, You Are
by jimmyschick
Summary: What if things had gone differently at the hospital? K/J
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm Not Leaving, You Are- chapter 1 Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from Third Watch. Summary: What if things had gone differently at the hospital? Author's note: I needed a break from my other story, and this is a lot lighter. Kinda corny, but all good romances are. Right? ;) Enjoy!  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're really only supposed to allow one visitor back at a time," the nurse came into Jimmy's room and announced.  
  
"Sure, of course," answered Kim blankly. The nurse's words rang hollow in her ears and it registered in her mind that Brooke was looking at her to leave. Leaving was the last thing on earth that she wanted to do, but what right did she have to stay?  
  
Kim shook herself out of her momentary stupor and plastered a smile on her face. "I'll bring Joey by tomorrow," she told Jimmy. She noticed his head shake and he mouthed the word 'no', begging her not to go. Kim tore her gaze away from Jimmy before she did something stupid. "Call, if you need anything," Kim smiled at Brooke. She took one last glance at the couple and walked out of the room.  
  
Jimmy was vaguely aware that Brooke was talking to him, but was to focused on what had just happened. He had spent the better part of the day trying to convince Kim that he was still in love with her. Up until she fled the room, he thought he might have finally gotten through to her. He had silently begged for her not to go, but she had ignored his plead. Now, he laid there, listening to Brooke fuss over him, wishing it was someone else.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Kim sat in the waiting room with the dwindling group of people here for Jimmy and the others. She reported to everyone that Jimmy was awake, and in pain, but would be all right. There was a sigh of relief for a moment, but everyone soon resumed their worried stance for the others.  
  
Kim absentmindedly played with Joey's hair as he continued to sleep. Her mind flashed back to Jimmy's eyes, pleading with her not to go. Well what did he expect her to do? Look at Brooke and tell her she refused to leave? I don't think so!  
  
"So, how did it really go?" asked Bobby, handing Kim her millionth cup of coffee that night.  
  
Kim chuckled nervously and averted her eyes, taking a big gulp of scalding hot coffee that caused her to wince and concentrate on not spewing it all over Joey. "I told you, he's in a lot of pain, but he should be ok," she lisped, her tongue numb from being burnt.  
  
Bobby gave her that look. The one that told her he knew she was hiding something, and he was determined to get the truth out of her. That look. Kim glanced at him from the corner of her eye, sighed, and looked at him. "What?" she whined, silently begging him to leave it alone.  
  
"I saw Brooke go in there," he shrugged, "how was that."  
  
Kim said nothing, but the frown that tempted to cave her face in, spoke for her. Bobby bit his bottom lip and tried not to smirk. The minute she had walked out of Jimmy's room, he could tell she was unbelievably jealous.  
  
"Kim-"  
  
"Well what the hell did he expect me to do?! What?! Was I supposed to just look at Brooke and say 'I'm sorry. I'm not leaving, you are'? I mean, it's not like he couldn't say anything. In fact he should have! If he really wanted me to stay, he could have told her to take a flyin' leap and get lost! But no! All he did was lay there and look at me with those big brown eyes like I'm the one who's supposed to do something. Real nice way of letting me know he really wants to get back together. And you know, in a few days, he won't even remember that he cheated on his girlfriend with his ex-wife that he supposedly wants back. He'll just go back to screwing her and leave me looking like an idiot!"  
  
Bobby just stared at her, not sure what to say. He had to say something though. It looked like her head was gonna explode. At least they were at the hospital. "Kim-"  
  
"And you know what, it wouldn't have been worth the humiliation. I would have put myself on the line like I always do with him and he would find some way to screw me over again. Oh sure, it would have lasted a while, but then the novelty would have worn off and he would see that he's not interested in being a family guy, and I would be crazy in love with him again, and he would leave to sleep with some 18 year old virgin, leaving me to pick up the pieces of my heart, and Joey's, let's not forget that!" Kim rambled on.  
  
"And for what? All because we miss shaking up with each other and-"  
  
"KIM!!" Bobby yelled, finally stopping her endless diatribe. "I was just gonna say you spilt your coffee and instead I got the saga of Jimmy and Kim, part one million!" Bobby shook his head and stalked away.  
  
Kim looked down at her jacket and saw the puddle of cold coffee sitting there, her hand clenching the empty cup in a death grip. God, what a spaz. Can't even feel when you've got coffee all over your hand. Kim quickly glanced at Joey, hoping her rant hadn't woken up her son. Joey continued to sleep peacefully, blissfully unaware that his mother was losing her mind.  
  
"Here," Bobby offered Kim some paper towels.  
  
Kim sopped up the mess and threw it in the trash. She resumed her seat next to Bobby and looked at him sheepishly. "I didn't mean to lose it on you."  
  
Bobby chuckled and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "So, I'm guessing you have some pent up frustrations about Jimmy. That's new," Bobby smirked.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Kim asked and chuckled, feeling like a complete loser. She sighed and looked at Bobby. "It would be a really bad idea to go back in there, but for some reason, that's all I wanna do. Pretty stupid, huh?"  
  
Bobby cocked his head to the side, "What do you think Jimmy really wants?"  
  
"Part of me thinks this is just his knee-jerk reaction to getting engaged. He did say he was afraid. Maybe I'm just some sort of safety net for him," Kim said softly, feeling the tears gather in her eyes.  
  
"Or maybe, you two bone heads might actually love each other and you need to meet him halfway. He put himself out there Kim, maybe you should give it a chance," Bobby said.  
  
Kim smiled softly, " I never thought I would hear the day where you'd tell me to give Jimmy Doherty another chance."  
  
Bobby sighed and rubbed his face, "That makes two of us." They stayed in silence for a while until he broke it. "So. What are you gonna do?"  
  
Kim bit her nails nervously, knowing the lining in her stomach was disappearing as she sat there. Why did Jimmy always have this effect on her?  
  
"I can take Joey to your place and stay with him tonight and drop him off at Katherine's in the morning," Bobby offered, looking amused at the panicked look on her face.  
  
"What if it doesn't work out again? What if he ends up hurting me again?," Kim asked softly.  
  
"What if he really is serious and does still love you?" Bobby posed the question. "You'll never know if you don't go back in there.  
  
Kim wiped the tears off her face, stood and adjusted her clothes. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. This was not gonna be pretty.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Kim peeked through the glass in the door to see Brooke and Jimmy. Brooke sat next to his bed in a chair and held his hand while she talked to him. Jimmy's eyes were closed, but he had a smile on his face. 'Oh god. This is a really bad idea,' thought Kim. They looked so happy in there, basking in each others presence. Ok, maybe not that happy, considering he just got shot, but as much as the situation would allow, they looked happy.  
  
Kim thought a minute. She had been so focused on why Jimmy was supposedly in love with her again, she hadn't stopped to think what she was really feeling. Was he a safety net for her too? Was this her reaction to finding out he was engaged? Kim turned and started to walk away, but she stopped. So what if she was his safety net and he was hers? Everyone needs a place where they feel safe, and despite all the crap that had happened between them, she did feel safe with him. Maybe not completely with her heart, but he was home to her.  
  
Kim turned back around and prepared herself for world war three. She raked her hand through her hair again and put her hand on the knob.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Kim nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. She quickly turned around and saw the nurse standing there. "Hey. How's it goin'?" Kim smiled nervously.  
  
The nurse raised an eyebrow, "Miss, you know there's only supposed to be one visitor at a time," she stated.  
  
"Nurse, can I see you for a minute?" Nurse Proctor called after her. The nurse looked momentarily confused, but left Kim standing there. She mouthed 'thank you' to a smiling Proctor, who gave her a thumbs up. How she had known, Kim had no idea.  
  
Kim took a breath and gently turned the knob on the door quietly. She slipped inside and silently closed the door. "Kim?" she heard Jimmy ask. So much for the element of surprise.  
  
Kim nervously played with her hands and gave a little wave to a shocked Jimmy and Brooke. She cleared her throat and inched forward a little. " I just wanted to see if you were still ok," Kim smiled nervously, blocking out Brooke's burning gaze. This wasn't about her, this was about Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy looked sufficiently surprised, " I thought you would have taken Joey home by now," he forced out, at a loss for words. What was she doing here?  
  
"Oh, well, Bobby took him for the night," Kim tried to keep the shaking out of her voice. There was a deafening silence that made Kim want to scream. Or run. Or both.  
  
"Don't you think you should be at home with him," Brooke suggested, trying to get her out of the room.  
  
Kim pulled her eyes away from Jimmy to look at her and took a deep breath. "Probably, but I'm here," Kim breathed out.  
  
Just as she was going to launch into her speech, the evil nurse came in. "Folks, I'm sorry, but the hospital has rules about too many people being in a room at once. One of you will have to go," she stated.  
  
"Right away, nurse. She was just leaving," Brooke spoke up.  
  
Kim shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat nervously, "I don't know you very well, but I like you, so I don't want you to think this is about you, but I'm not leaving, you are," she choked out in a shaky voice.  
  
The nurse's eyes widened. Was she going to have to call security? Brooke looked stunned at Kim's statement and looked to Jimmy for help. "Jimmy, I think you should tell her to go," she said, trying to stay calm.  
  
Jimmy just stared at Kim. She had actually come back to fight for him. A small smile graced his lips. He could see that Kim was scared out of her mind, but she had come back, and that was all the green light he needed. His smile started to become slightly goofy, and Kim quirked and eyebrow and returned his smile. He almost laughed when he saw her fold her arms across her chest, a sign she wasn't budging.  
  
"Why are you looking at her like that?" Brooke whispered loudly, her calm rapidly deteriorating.  
  
Jimmy tore his gaze away from Kim to look at her. His smile faded and he took her hand. He really didn't want to hurt her, but he had to take this opportunity. "Brooke, I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I don't have a choice. I love her."  
  
Kim's arms dropped and she lost her cocky attitude. Was he really serious? Was he really going to break up with his fiancé for her? Kim watched as Brooke started to cry while Jimmy quietly whispered to her. Yes. Yes he was. Kim's eyes filled.  
  
Kim stepped aside as Brooke rushed past her and watched as the nurse, who had tears in her eyes also, gave her a small smile and said, "Stay as long as you want."  
  
Kim smiled and slowly walked over to Jimmy. Jimmy had tears in his eyes too; the whole thing had turned into a sob-fest. Kim nervously wrung her hands together and looked at his chest, not able to meet his tear-filled eyes. "Jimmy, I'm really sorry if I screwed everything up for you, but I was sitting out there, trying to leave and all I could think about was how I'm the one that should be sitting next to your bed. I'm the one who should be holding your hand. How I'm the one who should help you get through all this, but if you want me to leave, I'll understand. I could probably catch up with her," she choked out. Jimmy just looked at her and she misread his silence and turned to leave.  
  
"I love you, Kimmy. I love you so much," he rasped out, his voice hoarse with emotion.  
  
Of course those words were her downfall, and she began to cry in earnest. She sat in the chair Brooke had been sitting in and laid her head next to his on his pillow. Jimmy nuzzled her head and squeezed her hand, whispering comforting words in her ear. Damn his lack of strength. He wanted so much to hold her.  
  
After she calmed she raised her tear-stained face to look at him. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I love you too," she whispered and laid her head gently on his chest, careful not to hurt him.  
  
They laid there in blissful silence, Jimmy stroking her hair, Kim listening to the steady beat of his heart. "What made you come back?" Jimmy asked softly.  
  
"Bobby," Kim smiled at the thought.  
  
"Bobby?" Jimmy asked surprised. "Bobby Caffey?"  
  
Kim lifted her head to look at him and smiled. "The one and only."  
  
"I thought he hated me," Jimmy stated.  
  
"He does. But he cares about me," Kim smiled.  
  
Jimmy chuckled and winced in pain. Kim sat up and held his hand until it passed. "Do you want me to get the doctor?" she asked, worried.  
  
The pain subsided but Jimmy kept his eyes closed, suddenly feeling very tired. "No.. just need you," he smiled, falling asleep.  
  
Kim kissed his forehead, "Sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." 


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had passed since Jimmy's accident, and two weeks had passed since he had come back to the station. It was a rough start, but he was strong and refused to give up on himself, on all the people that depended on them.  
  
Most importantly, it had been three month's since Kim had given Jimmy a second chance. She was scared that Jimmy would go back to the way he was, but he had been trying very hard to prove himself to her. To prove to her that he was still very much in love with her. And he had lots of ways to try, except for the one that he usually relied on: sex. Much to his chagrin, the doctor had said to wait awhile. While Kim was frustrated, she found it amusingly useful. Every time they had gone out in the past, they hadn't been able to control themselves around each other and always ended up in one or the other's bed. This gave them the chance to get to know each other again, without sex being in the way.  
  
Three months is a long time though. Kim was starting to think her virginity might be growing back. And she could tell Jimmy was frustrated out of his mind. It hadn't been so bad in the beginning because they had been focusing on getting him better, and taking things slow. Joey couldn't have been more excited that his parents were back together.  
  
But it had been three months. Three long, long months. Their make-out sessions were getting more intense every night, and there was definitely more groping than there was before. Jimmy's leg had been better for a while, but bringing up the subject always seemed awkward. What was she supposed to say, 'ok, your leg is better, take me now'? She kept thinking Jimmy would make a move, but he was really behaving himself. Figures, the one time she didn't want him to.  
  
Kim was done waiting. She had decided that tonight was going to be the night. One way or another, she was gonna end up in his bed. Kim sat on her bunk at the station, nervously wondering how she was going to bring up the subject. Maybe she wouldn't say anything and just jump his bones the minute they got to his apartment.  
  
"Deep thoughts?" Jimmy asked, smiling when Kim jumped.  
  
"God, Jimmy, you scared me," Kim tried to control her breathing. From her thoughts or from the scare, who knew.  
  
Jimmy sat on the bed next to Kim's, and sat facing her, elbows resting on knees, looking at her intently. "You look all flushed. Are you feeling ok, baby?" he asked with worry.  
  
Kim cleared her throat and smiled, "I'm fine, just a little. I'm fine," she stumbled over her words, not knowing what to say. " So.. do you have any plans for tonight?" Kim asked, nervously playing with her hands.  
  
Jimmy thought she was acting a little weird today. It was like this all day too. It was like she was nervous around him or something. Every time he had looked at her today, she quickly looked away and blushed. If he didn't know better, she was acting shy around him. But that was impossible. They had been dating for the last three months and things were going great. Well, for the most part. They hadn't made love since the morning of his accident and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. She was so beautiful and she was in love with him again, and he was certain if something didn't happen soon, he was gonna die. Probably of too much pent up energy.  
  
He really didn't want to push her though. He knew that she needed to take things slow, and he didn't wanna screw anything up by having sex too soon. But three months wasn't soon, and he was starting to feel like a monk. I mean, three month's is like 10 years in Jimmytime. But he would be patient and vent his energy some other way. Was working out more than 4 times a day dangerous though? He would be patient though. Which was why he was going out with some of the guys to play pool. He needed a night away from Kim and the desire that overwhelmed him when he was around her. A night away from the intense groping that made him feel like he was losing his mind. Jimmy shook himself out of his thoughts.  
  
" Actually, I'm going out with some of the guys to play pool tonight," Jimmy saw Kim's expression drop. " Is that not ok with you, cuz I won't go if you don't want me to?" he quickly offered, not wanting to upset her.  
  
"No, it's fine," Kim forced out. What was wrong with him. Was he losing it in his old age? He would rather go play pool with the boys instead of having sex. Oh god, was she losing her touch. "I was just wondering, that's all," she plastered a smile on hr face.  
  
Jimmy moved to sit next to her on her bed. He gently took her hand, "You trust me, right? You know I'm not gonna do anything stupid, don't you?" he asked, worried about screwing things up.  
  
Kim's features softened, " I trust you Jimmy," she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. It was the first time she had said that. Did she really mean it? Did she really trust Jimmy not to mess around behind her back?  
  
"I love you, Kimmy. I wouldn't do anything to make you not trust me again," he whispered and kissed her head.  
  
Just as she was going to answer, the siren went off. Jimmy kissed her on the head again and pulled her to her feet. "Ready to save the world?" Jimmy asked, pulling her along with him.  
  
"Why not?" Kim smiled.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Kim walked down the stairs just in time to see Jimmy and the guys getting ready to leave. She smiled as Jimmy swaggered up to her. "I was just gonna come and look for you," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Kim smiled and snuggled into him. She pulled away to look at him. "So, where are you boys headed?"  
  
"Haggerty's, probably. Where else is there?" he smiled. "You and Joey gonna do something?"  
  
"He's at my mom's tonight," she smiled softly. Maybe he would take the hint and get a clue.  
  
Jimmy looked at her strangely. He felt like he should be getting something, but wasn't sure what. "Oh. Ok."  
  
Kim sighed, 'Or not.'  
  
"Jimmy! Let's go!" Walsh shouted out as they left.  
  
Jimmy quickly kissed Kim, "You gonna crash at my place tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Kim smiled.  
  
"Get some rest. I'll see you when I get home. I won't be too late," he kissed her again, and ran to catch up with the rest of the guys.  
  
Rest?! She didn't want to freaking rest. She wanted to jump is bones! Kim wondered how embarrassing it would be to yell that out to his retreating form in hopes it would bring him back. Kim decided against it and slumped on the couch. She looked down at herself, dressed in dangerously low jeans, a tight fitting halter with straps, and a suede jacket open just enough to show some crucial parts of skin. He hadn't even noticed. She slouched further into the couch, feeling dejected and pathetic.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Alex asked. "I thought you had all sorts of debauchery planned for tonight," she teased. She knew her friend had reached the brink of her 'waiting' period.  
  
Kim chuckled as Alex slumped next to her. "Yeah, well, all debauchery and naughty plans will have to be put on hold. Jimmy has a boy's night out tonight."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, "Are you telling me all those hints you've been sending have bounced right off his thick head?"  
  
"Yup. That's what I'm saying."  
  
"What an dumbass," Alex said, causing both women to laugh. Alex turned to look at Kim, "Why didn't you just tell him not to go?"  
  
"Because, he was starting to think that I don't trust him, and I don't want him to think that," Kim sighed.  
  
"Do you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Do I what?" Kim asked back.  
  
"Do you trust him? Because, you know, you have every reason not to."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex, "Thanks for that encouraging thought. You really know how to put me at ease."  
  
Alex laughed and raised her hands submissively, "Sorry. I didn't mean to plant the seed of doubt." She looked at Kim's unhappy face. "I think it might have already been there though."  
  
Kim rolled her head to look at Alex. "I can't think like this every time he goes out without me. I do trust him Alex, but at the same time, I'm afraid. I mean, I've practically been throwing myself at him, and he hasn't made a single move. Not even an indecent comment. That hurts." Alex tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. "I'm glad my misery amuses you," Kim groused.  
  
Alex smiled at her friend, "Kim, guys are dumb. You know that. If you want something to happen, you're gonna have to make the first move. And I don't mean the subtle stuff. Really let him know what you want. I know for a fact that he's head over heals for you. You don't see the google eyes he makes at you. It's disgusting."  
  
Kim laughed, "I want to trust him, Alex, but I just can't. Not yet."  
  
Alex pondered for a second, "So, let's go down there and see what those boys are actually up to," she suggested.  
  
"Alex! I'm not going down there to spy on Jimmy! That's terrible. And what if he saw me?" Kim yelled.  
  
"Oh, come on! You know you're dying to know what he's up to," Alex paused, but continued softly, "Maybe you're just afraid of what you'll see. But I bet if you go down there, he'll prove you wrong."  
  
Kim narrowed her eyes, "You're evil, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway. What other friend would come up with the seedy plan to spy on your boyfriend? And go with you!" Alex smiled.  
  
"Fine," Kim huffed and shook her head at the pathticness that was her.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Kim and Alex stood outside of the bar, deciding whether or not it was a good idea to follow through with the plan. Kim paced back and forth, knowing that lurking in the shadows was not a good way to overcome her doubts about Jimmy.  
  
"So. are we going in or are we gonna stand out here all night, cuz that could get old," Alex wrapped her arms around herself, staving off the breeze that had kicked up.  
  
Kim let out a breath and faced Alex. "This is stupid. I'm not going to lurk in corners and wait for Jimmy to slip up or look at another woman wrong. He doesn't deserve that. He's been really great in the last three months and I am so in love with him it's making me crazy." Kim sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I love him, Alex. I have my doubts, but I love him. So, I'm gonna walk in there, find Jimmy, talk to him honestly and hopefully convince him that coming home would be a better idea than boys night out."  
  
Alex just smiled at Kim, "I knew you'd say that."  
  
Kim stared at her, then chuckled, "You knew I wouldn't be able to go through with this, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
"Thanks," Kim hugged Alex, knowing she knew what she meant.  
  
"Get in there and get your man," Alex smiled and walked in right after Kim. Boy, she really hoped Jimmy would prove her right. She didn't really want to have to kill him.  
  
Kim looked around the bar and saw the guys doing there he-man bonding thing. Her stomach turned in knots when she didn't see Jimmy with the rest of the gang. She heard Alex curse quietly and looked to where she was looking. Jimmy was at the bar, talking to some woman.  
  
Kim's stomach dropped. This was not happening. She saw as the woman giggled and played with her hair, making Kim want to heave.  
  
"Kim-" Alex started, but watched as her friend slowly walked to where he was standing.  
  
Kim up to the guys and they all looked shocked. They are looked for Jimmy at the same time and all groaned when they saw what she was looking at. They all watched her with worry, wondering if she was gonna lose it. Alex came to stand next her, "Maybe we should just go," she looked at Kim with worry.  
  
Kim remained silent and watched Jimmy. The woman continued to giggle and flirt, making Kim want to go over there and punch her.  
  
Jimmy couldn't believe this was happening. All he wanted to do was get a drink, and this woman had cornered him. She was alright, ok, more than alright. She was a beautiful woman, and normally he wouldn't think twice, but all he could think about was Kim. He wouldn't do anything to mess things up with her. He was too in love to even consider it. The woman's hand on his cheek pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"So, what do you say we get out of here, huh?" the woman leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
Jimmy quickly grabbed her arms from around his neck and pushed her away gently. "Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I'm really not interested."  
  
The woman looked as though she had never been shot down before, "What, are you gay or something?"  
  
Jimmy smiled, trying not to laugh at the already pissed off woman, "No, I'm not."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" she cooed and moved to wrap her arms around him again.  
  
Jimmy stood and moved away from her. "I have a girlfriend that I'm crazy about."  
  
"She wouldn't have to know," the woman batted her lashes.  
  
"You're not worth it. I'm too much in love with her to screw things up," Jimmy smiled, knowing it was the truth.  
  
The woman huffed away and Jimmy was about to return to the game when he saw Kim and Alex standing there looking at him. Jimmy started to panic. How was he going to convince Kim that nothing had happened. He started to feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't read her face, not being able to tell what she was thinking. She walked over to him, and on seeing her up close, he could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kim, it's not wha-" Jimmy started but was cut off by Kim's mouth on him, the force pushing him back on the stool. It didn't take him long to reciprocate. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to stand between his legs. He bit back a moan when she slid her tongue in his mouth and ran her hands through his hair.  
  
Kim pulled back and looked at him, a satisfied smile on her face. He looked positively trashed from the mind-blowing kiss. " What were you going to say?"  
  
Jimmy regained his senses and smiled down at her, still holding her close. "Never mind," he kissed her again. He gently pulled back, "What was that for, by the way? Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Kim smiled, "For proving me wrong." She laughed at Jimmy's confused look and sighed. "I freaked out earlier and got all insecure and started to think that maybe you came here tonight to meet someone else. So Alex made me come down here and see for myself that you wouldn't do that," Kim looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry for not trusting you, Jimmy. In the last three months, you've done everything to let me know that you love me and I should have believed in that."  
  
"Well, not everything," Jimmy smiled mischievously.  
  
A victory chant sounded off in Kim's head. Finally, a suggestive remark. "About that," Kim smiled and kissed his lips and loved down his neck, "I was thinking maybe you could ditch boys night early and show me exactly how well that leg of yours has healed. You know, if you're up to it."  
  
"Oh, I'm up alright. I've been up for the last three months," Jimmy smiled and kissed Kim deeply.  
  
"So, what do you say we get out of here, huh?" Kim smiled, using that stupid woman's come-on.  
  
Jimmy laughed and grabbed her around the waist, walking her forward to grab his jacket. "Well guys, guess I'll see you chumps later," he smiled and winked at Alex. Jimmy walked Kim out the door, nibbling and kissing her neck.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Alex called after them, ready to kick the guys' asses at pool.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Jimmy unlocked the door to his apartment while Kim stood next to him nervously. They were actually going to do this. There was no turning back. Jimmy closed the door and looked at her. "Are you alright, baby? You look a little uncomfortable."  
  
Kim went to sit on the couch, Jimmy following closely behind her. "I just feel a little nervous, which is stupid because it's not like we've never done this before. But I had everything planned out. I was gonna get off work a little early and come and make everything perfect. Now I'm not really sure what to do. Things are askew."  
  
Jimmy put his finger under her chin to lift her head. "Seems pretty perfect to me," he whispered and drew her close for a kiss.  
  
Kim pulled back and looked at him, "Jimmy, I've pretty much throwing myself at you and you haven't seemed the least bit interested. I mean, look at what I'm wearing. I move the wrong way and my boob is gonna come flying out and you didn't say anything," Kim pouted.  
  
Jimmy pulled her close again and kissed her deeply. His hands moved to take off her jacket and he pulled back to look at her. "Believe me Kim. I noticed."  
  
Kim smiled and pulled him back to her, cradling him between her thighs. She felt Jimmys hand move slowly up her side, and under her shirt. She moaned when she felt him gently caress her breast, being sure to tease her nipples.  
  
Kim ran her hands up the back of his shirt, delighting in the feel of his muscles. Their tongues dueled back and forth, fighting for dominance. Kim pulled away and ran her hand along his cheek. "I love you, Jimmy," she smiled and whispered.  
  
Jimmy struggled to stand and pulled Kim to her feet, walking her down the hall to the bedroom. He stood at the foot of the bed and brushed a piece of hair from her face. "I don't want to push you or anything, but I really want you," he choked out in a hoarse voice.  
  
Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I want you too," she whispered back and kissed him. She worked the buttons of his shirt, never losing contact with his mouth. 'Thank god for the buttons,' she thought, not wanting to move away for a second. She sighed with pleasure and moved closer to his bare chest when the shirt fell to the ground.  
  
Jimmy's hands moved to the edge of her shirt and pulled up, gasping when he saw the lack of bra. "Oh wow," he smiled, " don't tell me you're going completely commando."  
  
Kim laughed and yanked hard at his belt, causing it to come off in one motion. "I guess you'll have to find out." She worked his pants down and noticed his shoes were already gone, hers also. 'When had that happened,' she amusedly wondered.  
  
She gently pushed him to sit, and he pulled her to stand between his legs and undid the button on her jeans. Kim's hands rested on his shoulders, trying to keep from making some embarrassing noise, like squealing or something. Squealing would have to wait till later.  
  
Jimmy pulled her jeans down and off, seemingly marveling at her new, expensive, black underwear. "Ok, so I'm not going completely commando. Are you disappointed?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the dazed expression on his face  
  
Jimmy couldn't seem to pull his eyes away, "Disappointed is not the word I would use," he smiled, finally looking up at her.  
  
For a moment, Kim didn't know what to do. It was almost like this was there wedding night or something. Not that that had been their first time or anything. It would be their first time as a couple again. Knowing that both of them would be there in the morning, and there would be no lame excuses for leaving. It was intense to think about.  
  
Jimmy laid back and pulled her on top of himself. He ran his hands through her hair and gently kissed her lips. "If you want to wait, tell me now, cuz I don't think I'll be able to stop myself once we start," Jimmy searched her eyes, uncertain of what he saw.  
  
"Do you love me?" Kim asked simply.  
  
"More than anything," Jimmy answered, not even hesitating.  
  
Kim smiled, "Then make love to me."  
  
For the next few hours, they were a blur of wet kisses and sweaty limbs. When Jimmy entered her, Kim finally felt whole. The experience was relatively new for both. Usually, things were rushed, and awkward as hell the next morning. They took things slowly this time though, Jimmy insisting on Kim keeping her eyes open. He had said he wanted to see what she was feeling while she was feeling it. The declaration had brought tears to her eyes. They reached completion together, many times, Kim finally collapsing on Jimmy's chest, her arm over his heart, her legs tangled with his.  
  
"So I'm guessing the thong was a yes?" Kim asked breathlessly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jimmy rumbled, completely spent.  
  
Kim raised her head to look down at him, "I didn't hurt your leg, did I?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I'll let you know, when I can feel the lower half of my body. I did enjoy the biting though," Jimmy smiled lazily.  
  
Kim laughed and kissed him on the mouth, her tongue playing with his. She pulled away and laid her head back on his chest.  
  
Jimmy smiled, "Thank you Bobby," he sighed out, quickly ducking the pillow that barely missed his head.  
  
@@@@@@@ The End @@@@@@@  
  
Author's note: I know. Corny ending, I warned you. But it made me laugh, so oh well. =) 


End file.
